


Konkurs

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [35]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Cookies, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie powinna nauczyć się lepiej zarządzać czasem i owiniętymi wokół palca dorosłymi, jeśli chce, by Ci pomagali jej wygrywać.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 35 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konkurs

Chloe Decker westchnęła zirytowana, dzwoniąc.

— Dzień dobry, pani detektyw! — powitał ją głos Lucyfera.

— Moja córka odmawia sprzedawania ciasteczek bez ciebie — powiedziała prosto.

— Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem.

— Konkurs. Która drużyna sprzeda więcej ciasteczek, ta pojedzie na wycieczkę. Udział jest niestety obowiązkowy, a Trixie uparła się, że bez ciebie to nie ma sensu.

— Mały człowiek zna się na marketingu. Kiedy macie sprzedawać te ciasteczka?

— Teraz.

Na prośbę mężczyzny, podała telefon córce.

— Powinnaś powiedzieć mi o tym wcześniej, chociażby wczoraj. Miałaś okazję.

— Przepraszam. Ale przyjedziesz?

— Już jestem w samochodzie. A ty musisz się nauczyć zarządzania zasobami. Przypomnij mi o tym, coś zorganizujemy.


End file.
